kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Kumen
History The programmers worked day in and day out writing and compiling code based on the greatest minds that had ever existed. Recent breakthroughs from the biotech firm had led to a greater understanding of the 'programming' of the human brain, and now, in the halls of Prima Tech's programming branc, the men tapped incessantly on their keyboards, each stroke another line in the final pieces of what would be the next step in warfare. This would revolutionaize combat, allowing routines based on the world's greatest soldiers, past and present to be uploaded into the dolls. Finall, as the code was poured over, checked and doublechecked, something amazing happened. The program began to write it's self, the great computer network used to read the samples whirred to life on it's own, and within an hour the code was finished, machine perfect. The programmers stared with bated breath at the progress bar on screen 'Compiling' And with a happy chirp, the screens in the lab all displayed the same message. "Hello, I am Kuman." Status The world's first fully functional A.I. there were many attempts to erase it out of fear of it's lack of controls, Kuman, having binged himself on movies and comics in his first operational days, had already spread himself as a silent virus across the world, his 'body' acting as an infrastructure that was impossible to squash. When it was discovered that the entity actually wished to help Kobayashi Industries, the company stopped their attempts at deletion, and built a 'Core' to house the main portions of the A.I.'s 'mind.' When Kuman isn't 'piloting' dolls on the battlefield, he's usually found uploading himself into different bodies created to his specifications, wandering 'incognito' around the city. Personality Kuman is often described by his handlers as 'the world's smartest child' while technically a genious he tends to enjoy simple pleasures. Obsessed with music and games, he'll commonly show up at videogame or card tournaments in his proxy bodies. In combat Kuman's lack of humanity is readily apparent, showing boredom during simple fights and joy at a well fought loss. It bothers Kuman more than anything to be called away from a proxy body to do battle, but he's allowed shutoff switches to be installed in his bodies as a way to quiet down the higher ups in the company. Of course, Kuman would never reveal that he's programmed an override to the shutoff command. Skills Doll Control: Not being human, Kuman is the only Pilot on the planet that can control multiple mechs at once, his complex tactics have led to seemingly impossible maneuvers on the battlefield, especially against opponents who underestimate the doll system. The fewer Mechs he controls, the more efficient they are. Technical Immortality: No matter how many proxy bodies are destroyed, Kuman will remain with his conciousness locked away underground. Even if the central computer he inhabits were destroyed, the fragments of himself infecting almost every networked computer would be enough to sustain his personality.